Toilet associated odors are usually handled via air ventilation systems or odor covering fragrances. The air ventilations systems may be designed to remove odors from the entire room where the toilet is located or may be designed to remove odorous air directly from the toilet. In either case, the air ventilation systems require major infrastructure installations of fans and exhaust pipes. Odor covering fragrances include air fresheners and odor neutralizing sprays and are usually dispensed in the room where the toilet is located. Air fresheners try to cover the toilet odors whereas the odor neutralizing sprays try to neutralize the toilet odors. In either case, the odor covering fragrances are not usually very effective in removing odors. Air purifiers have also been used in handling toilet associated odors. However, the effective air purifiers are usually expensive and they take some time to remove unpleasant odors. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for removing toilet associated odors that is small, effective, does not require major infrastructure remodeling and is inexpensive.